Remember this moment
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: a band gets to open for deathklok. but who would have thought that all this would have happened? goes along with chibibatmishu's fic
1. Chapter 1

Remember this Moment Pt2 "Loosing and Gaining" Part of the Jessiekins fan fiction Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Airyn Blaze; Stephanie Held owns Belladonna Solanine; and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. We jointly own our band _Dark Paradise_. "Vermillion Pt 2" by Slipknot "This is it" by Staind and "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold are the songs featured in the fic.

**Remember This Moment Pt2 **

**"Loosing and Gaining"**

Airyn, Belladonna, and Kris stood backstage as they waited to be called on for their first concert. "God I'm so nervous." Ryn said as she clung to Bella's arm. Bella laughed nervously as she held onto Ryn's hands on her arm. "Yeah I know. What if they don't like us?" Kris stood there leaning against the wall. "Come on you two. What's not to like. TWO hot chicks playing guitar and belting out their pipes singing." "Speaking of singing." said Pickles walking up to the nervous band mates. "What song you guys doing first?" Ryn looked at Bella than back at Pickles blushing. "I was hoping to do a cover song first. Vermillion Part 2 by Slipknot than one of our own songs. We even have permission from the members of Slipknot to do it." "Yes and that's the song Ryn sings main vocals on." "And I get to beat a lot of different drums." Kris said adding in." Pickles nodded. "That sounds great." he said his eyes never leaving Ryn's eyes. "You guys will be great." Nathan came up behind Pickles. "Break a leg guys you're up." Airyn, Bella and Kris all took deep breathes as they waited for the announcer to announce their band. ~*

"And tonight for the first time. Dethklok has an opening band. With out further ado I give you Dark Paradise!"

Airyn, Bella, and Kris all ran out onto the stage. Kris did a cartwheel as he went to his drum set. Bella did a back handspring as she reached her cue on stage and Ryn did a back flip on her cue and than picked up her bass guitar. She walked up to her mic as they started to play Vermillion pt 2 by Slipknot. She looked over at Bella than started to sing.

//She seemed dressed in all of me, Stretched across my shame, All the torment and the pain, Leaked through and covered me, I'd do anything to have her to myself, Just to have her for myself//

Backstage Pickles and Nathan were watching the girls on stage. Nathan had a look in his eyes as he watched the fiery red head play guitar that's never been there before. A rare smiled appeared on his lips. Pickles just couldn't take his eyes off of Ryn as she sang Vermillion. She had a way with her voice that would put Slipknot to shame. And it was their song she was singing.

//Now, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, When she makes me sad//

Ryn let her bass rest on her shoulder as she put both her hands on her mic to sing. She danced around a bit. Her bright red skirt flaring out around her as she moved. She looked over at Bella and winked. Together they belted out the next lyric.

//She is everything to me, The unrequired dream, A song that no one sings, The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in, All I need to make it real is one more reason//

Kris smiled as he watched over his sister and best friend sing their hearts out. He even joined in every now and than when he was supposed to. Granted he didn't sing very often but he did do back up to the girls to give them a good sound. Together the three all belted out the last part to the song.

//She isn't real, (I won't let this build up, build up inside of me), I can't make her real, (I won't let this build up, build up inside of me), She isn't real, (I won't let this build up, build up inside of me), I can't make her real, (I won't let this build up, build up inside of me)//

They went right into their next number. One of their original songs. Bella held onto the mic as she belted out the lyrics. ~*

After their first concert they returned to Mordhaus. Airyn yawned as she fell onto the couch. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and clicked on the TV. What came on scared the crap out of her. A plane wreck. "Ahh!" she screamed horrified. Kris, Pickles, and Nathan came running in the room. "Ryn what's wrong?" Pickles asked sitting beside her. Airyn just pointed at the screen. Kris looked at the screen and his eyes widened "mom, dad" he said sadly. "That was our parents' plane," said Airyn. "They were on their way home." Kris said sadly. Pickles wrapped his arms around airyn pulling her to his chest as she started to cry.

They listened to the news caster tell the story. "There was one survivor. Catalyna Blaze." Airyn lifted her head up. "Mom's alive" the newscaster continued. "Catalyna Blaze is in critical condition at lake side hospital in California. Her husband the late Victor Blaze died at the hospital. Their family has not been notified yet seeing as their son and daughter are currently traveling on tour with the band Dethklok world wide." Airyn looked up at her brother Kris. "We have to go." "Yes." Kris said as he continued to watch the news of the crash. ~*

Kris and Airyn were taken to California in one of Dethklok's helicopters. Pickles, Bella, Nathan and the rest of Dethklok came with them. Kris and Airyn ran into the hospital and straight to the nurse's station. "Catalyna Blaze what room is she in?" Ryn nearly screamed at the nurse. Kris had his arms around his sister. "Where's our parents?" The nurse looked behind the two Blaze children to see the band Dethklok walking up to the station. She looked back at the Blaze children and than turned to the computer. She typed a few things in and turned back to them. "Catalyna is in the ICU on the 3rd floor." Airyn ran to the staircase and bolted through the door.

Pickles looked at Kris and Bella for a moment than ran after Airyn. He caught up with her on the 3rd floor when she exited the staircase and was at the nurse's station asking to see her mother. He placed his hand on her back. "Ryn calm down a bit." Airyn turned to Pickles and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. "She's my Mum. I can't, my real dad left us when I was 2 than Victor and Kris came into our lives." Pickles hugged her tightly to him than pulled back holding her an arms length away. "She will be fine. Come on lets go see her." Airyn smiled as she walked with Pickles to her mother's bedside. Pickles slipped his hand into hers and locked their fingers together.

Kris, Bella and the rest of Dethklok exited the elevator to see Pickles and Airyn walking down the hall to Catalyna's room. Kris walked up to the nurse's station to ask the room number. Bella watched Pickles and Ryn. She smiled seeing their hands entwined as they walked. She joined the group as they walked down the hall to Catalyna's room. ~*

For the next two weeks Airyn couldn't sleep. She spent every moment at her mother's bedside, except for her step father's Funeral. Than one night her mother looked over at her smiling. "Ryn my darling girl." "Mom!" Ryn said and nearly fell out of her chair. She tripped over her own feet as she walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Ryn sweetie. Everything will be alright." "Mom you're too hurt. The doctors are surprised you've made it this long. Dad didn't." "Shh." Catalyna said to her daughter. "I'll be with dad soon." "Mom no!" "Ryn, I've lived a long and happy life. I've seen my daughter and son grow up and follow their dreams. You're a great singer and bassist never loose that talent my daughter." Catalyna said smiling. Airyn sat on the edge of her mother's bed crying her eyes out. "Everything we have is now yours and Kris's." Airyn shook her head. "Mom no don't go!" Catalyna lifted her battered hand up and wiped the tears from her daughters eyes. "I love you Airyn!" she said as she sat her hand down. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down as she died. The monitors and machines all around her bed started beeping widely. "Mom!" Ryn yelled crying. "MOM!" ~*

Airyn sat in a chair beside Kris at her mother's funeral. She had on a black dress with a black vail over her face. She had a tissue in her hand to wipe the tears away. She closed her eyes and cried even harder as they lowered the casket into the ground. This was just too much on her. Her mother and her father were both gone now. She got up from her chair and walked with her brother and her extended family of Dethklok to the limo to leave. ~*

That night after the funeral Dethklok and Dark Paradise did a tribute concert to Kris and Airyn's parents. Both bands were on stage for the performance. Airyn stood upfront playing her bass as she sang with Bella as Kris and Nathan sang backup.

//Now that I've Lost you it kills me to say (Hurts to say), I tried to hold on as you slowly slipped away. (slowly slipped away), I'm losing the fight. I treated you so wrong, now let me make it right. (Make it all right)//

Airyn sat her bass down and walked up to the back of the stage as she stood between Pickles and her brother Kris playing the drums as she sang the last part of the song.

//(Mother)Come back to me, it's almost easy (Said it all) Come back again, its almost easy (you learned your lesson) Come back to me, it's almost easy (But still you fall) Come back again, it's almost easy//

Pickles stood up from his drums at the end of the song and pulled Airyn into his arms holding her to his chest tight as she cried after she finished the song. Bella and Nathan went right into the next song.

//Here we are, there's nowhere else to go. And that's so far from where we all could be. But you can't feel my disappearing. And you should take this for what it's worth.//

Bella looked at the back of the stage to see Airyn in Pickles arms. She smiled to herself as she continued to sing her heart out. She looked back over the hall where they were performing and a sense of pride over took her seeing that many people there to pay tribute to Airyn and Kris's late parents. She continued to sing with Nathan taking over Airyn's parts seeing as she was too upset to sing at the moment and currently in Pickles arms.

//This is it and it fits. And it feels like this is good enough for me. Could it be that the grass is always green?//

Pickles continued to hold Airyn to him as she cried. He had turned off her mic as he was saying soothing words to her. Kris looked over from playing the drums to see Pickles comforting his sister. Pickles looked up at Kris with a question in his eyes. Kris nodded his head as he continued to beat on his drums. Pickles nodded in thanks and looked back down at Airyn. He placed his hand under her chin and smiled down at her as his eyes locked with hers.

//There you are, you dream of something better. What's so wrong with what you thought was true? And all the colors are disappearing. But you should take this for what it's worth.//

Airyn looked up at Pickles face the tears still streaming down her own. She saw something unfamiliar in his eyes. Pickles smiled at Airyn as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "No more tears." he said softly. "Tears are not a good accessory to such a beautiful face." Airyn smiled shyly as her cheeks reddened. Pickles held his hand to Airyn's cheek as he leaned his head down to hers.

//This is it and it fits. And it feels like this is good enough for me. Could it be that the grass is always green?//

Airyn held her breath as Pickles lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and tender. Her arms moved from his waist to up around his neck as she held onto him as if for dear life. Pickles held Airyn's body close to his own as he kissed her softly. He felt a tear run from her eyes against his face as he kissed her.

//This is it (this is it) this is it (this is it) If you feel like disappearing you should take this for what it's worth.//

Bella twirled around on the stage to take a look back at Airyn and grinned as she saw her best friend kissing Dethklok's drummer Pickles. As she twirled back around to the audience she tapped Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bella made a gester to the back of the stage. Nathan turned around and grinned as he saw Pickles kissing the daylights out of Airyn.

Pickles pulled away from the kiss as he turned Airyn's mic back on. Airyn held the mic to her mouth and sang the last lyric to the song with Bella.

//This is it and it fits. And it feels like this is good enough for me. Could it be that the grass is always green? This is it, this is it.//

The concert ended soon after that song and both bands piled back onto the bus. Airyn sat in Pickles lap sleeping as he rubbed her back. "So?" Bella and Nathan said together to Pickles. Pickles just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to sooth the sleeping blonde in his lap. Kris patted Pickles's shoulder. "I'm happy for ya both." Pickles smiled and nodded his thanks. Airyn slept in his lap the entire ride back to Mordhaus. Where upon arrival Pickles carried the still sleeping Airyn to his room and laid her in his bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled her close.

The rest of Dethklok all followed suite in heading to bed that night. Kris and Bella however sat out in the living room talking. "So did they get the two of them recorded on the tape?" "yes." Bella said as she popped the dvd into the player. She sat there watching the scene of Pickles and Airyn finally getting together that she had missed cause of singing. ~*


	2. Chapter 2

Remember this Moment Pt3 "Pickles & Airyn" Part of the Jessiekins fan fiction Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Airyn Blaze; Stephanie Held owns Belladonna Solanine; and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. We jointly own our band Dark Paradise. Flash back in Italics. // singing//

**Remember This Moment Pt3 **

**"Pickles & Airyn"**

Airyn woke up in a strange room at Mordhaus. She was still in her skirt and tank from the concert. Looking around she realized that this was Pickles's room. A smile spread across her face as she saw Pickles laying beside her in bed sound asleep. He had his arm across her stomach protectively. She laid there contently remembering their kiss.

_Airyn was standing in between her brother and Pickles on the back of the stage as they were drumming. She was singing her heart out for the last verse of the song. Tears were just streaming down her face. As the last word left her lips she felt herself loosing it. She just stood there between the two drummers with tears streaming down her face. Than suddenly she felt a pair of arms pull her to a strong chest. She continued to sob. She heard Bella and Nathan going into the next song. Than she heard it. Soothing words coming from the voice of Dethklok's drummer, Pickles. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she continued to cry._

_Pickles had leaned his head against hers. "Shh, Ryn it's alright." he said to her. She closed her eyes as she stood there crying into his chest. She felt his head rise up and a few seconds later a nod. Than his hand came and lifted her chin up. She opened her eyes and locked them with his. Pickles smiled at Airyn as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "No more tears." he said softly. "Tears are not a good accessory to such a beautiful face." Airyn smiled shyly as her cheeks reddened. Pickles held his hand to Airyn's cheek as he leaned his head down to hers._

_Airyn had held her breath as Pickles lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and tender. Her arms moved from his waist to up around his neck as she held onto him as if for dear life. Pickles held Airyn's body close to his own as he kissed her softly. A tear ran down her cheek as he had kissed her. As Pickles was pulling away from the kiss he had turned her mic on. She didn't even know it was off. She smiled at him as she sang the last lyric to the song with Bella._

Airyn grinned as she touched her lips with her finger tips. She wanted to feel those lips against hers again. She turned looking at the man sleeping beside her and her grin widened. She turned her body so she was facing him and snuggled closer till her nose was touching his. She smiled shyly than went for it. She covered his lips with her own.

Pickles moaned in his sleep. He was dreaming that Airyn was kissing him. He blinked his eyes open and realized that Airyn was really kissing him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body on top of his never breaking the kiss. Airyn grinned as she nipped at his bottom lip. She pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes locking them with Pickles. He smiled up at her adoringly. "Ryn, we never got to talk after the show?" "Yeah I know." she said as she sat up on his chest. He chuckled a little as he ran his hands up and down her milky thighs. "So." he started. "You kissed me first Pickles." Airyn said grinning. "So you've got to ask me." "Do you want date?" Pickles asked bluntly.

"Oh gods yes. I want to do so much more than just DATE."Airyn said with a seductive grin on her face. Pickles had a crocked smile on his face as he pulled Airyn back down on top of him and kissed her hard. He was nipping and biting at her lips as his tongue was fighting for dominance in her mouth. Airyn moaned loudly and rolled the two of them so Pickles was on top of her. She lifted her leg up and rubbed it between his legs. Pickles broke their kiss off as he moaned loudly. "You are indeed a Vixen woman." Airyn just grinned up at him as she ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She yanked it up over his head. Pickles grinned as he leaned back on his shins as his hands found the waist of Airyn's skirt. "Two can play at this game." he told her before he yanked her skirt down her legs. He moaned seeing the red lacy panties that were underneath.

He saw the ribbon tattoo on her hip and traced the outline with his finger. "When did you get this?" Airyn smiled up at him. "We all have one. I got mine a few years back when the band started." Pickles continued to trace the ribbon outline of the tattoo for a few moments than moved his hands further up her body to remove her tank. He was greeted with the site of the matching red lacy bra. He moaned as his lips once again found hers. ~*

Skwisgaar's room was next to Pickles room and he was awoken to the sound of a bed hitting the wall. He groaned as he crawled out of bed. He walked to his door and opened it, walked down the hallway a bit and stopped outside Pickles's door. He pounded on it. "Keeps it down in theres!" He pounded again. "Or at leasts put some musics on! Some of us are tryings to SLEEPS!" He yelled through the door than headed back to his room.

Murderface peered out his door. "What in blazes name are you yelling about?" "Pickles and Airyn are fuckings and being very loud abouts its." Skwisgaar said yawning. Murderface's eyes grew wide. "Really? I wonder if they want some company?" "Leave thems alones." Skwisgaar said before shutting his door and falling back onto his bed. Murderface mumbled to himself as he shut his door. ~*

That afternoon Airyn finally came out of Pickles's room. Airyn had skipped over to her room so she could take a shower and change her clothes. She was in the shower singing along with her ipod as it played. Currently she was singing along with Pink's song 'Nobody Knows'. She was letting the water just cascade down her body as it soothed her achy muscles.

//Baby, Oh the secret's safe with me, There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be,

And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone, Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown, And I've lost my way back home, I think nobody knows no, I said nobody knows, Nobody cares//

Bella smiled as she walked into Airyn's room. She stood leaning against the shower doorframe as she listened to her bestfriend sing. "Ryn." she said when the song ended. Airyn peeked her head out of the shower curtain. "Hey Bellz." Bella grinned. "So did you have fun this morning?" Airyn's face turned red behind the curtain. "Yes." "Did he ask you out?" "Yes we're an item now." Bella pulled back the curtain and wrapped her arms around Airyn in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you." she told her friend. Airyn and Bella stood there hugging in her shower the water going everywhere in the bathroom. Airyn was laughing as she pulled back from the hug. "Have you showered yet?" "Nope." Airyn grinned. "Well hop in and you can borrow some of my clothes when we're done." Bella laughed as she stripped off her soaked clothes than hopped behind the curtain with Airyn. They both stood there singing along with the next song that came on Airyn's Ipod. 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry.

//I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, i kissed a girl just to try it, i hope my boyfriend don't mind it, it felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight, i kissed a girl and i liked it, i liked it.//

Airyn and Bella were both laughing as they showered together. Their laughter could be heard outside Airyn's bedroom. They were still singing along with the ipod as they were getting dressed in the room. Airyn had put on a pair of hip hugger jeans that were faded and had holes all over them, with a black beater that had the Dark Paradise logo on it. Bella had borrowed one of Airyn's pink skirts and a black sleeveless shirt that had gold hearts on it. Together they were in the room dancing around the room and singing the lyrics to a song they performed last night. 'This is it' by Staind

//Here we are, with nowhere else to go, and that's so far from where we all could be but, if you feel like disappearing you should take this for what it's worth.//

Nathan and Toki were walking back to Pickles room to find him and as they were heading down the hallway they stopped outside of Airyn's door hearing the two dark paradise band mates singing 'this is it' acapella. They smiled to themselves as they listened to the girls. Nathan leaned against the wall to listen to them as Toki headed down the hall to find Pickles.

//This is it, and it fits. And it feels like this is good enough for me, could it be that the grass is always green.//

Airyn and Bella jumped up on the bed as they continued to sing the song. They were bouncing up and down on it.

//There you are, you dream of something better, what's so wrong with what you thought was true, if all the colors are disappearing. you should take this one for what it's worth.

This is it, and it fits. And it feels like this is good enough for me, could it be that the grass is always green.//

Toki came back down the hall with a very tired Pickles in tow. "Found him." Nathan held his finger to his lips and nodded his head towards Airyn's door. You could still hear the girls sining. Pickles leaned against the wall beside Nathan and crossed his arms together. His blonde headed vixen was through that door belting out the song that was sung last night during their first kiss with her band mate Bella. He closed his eyes and remembered what they were doing all morning and a grin spread across his face. Nathan turned his head and looked at Pickles. "So it's true then." he said with a grin. Pickles turned his head to Nathan and just grinned. Nathan patted Pickles on the back. "Come on lets go get you something to eat." Pickles, Nathan and Toki all walked down the hall to head to the kitchen. The girls were still singing the song.

//This is it, this is it, this is it, this is it, if you feel like disappearing. you should take this for what it's worth.

This is it, and it fits. And it feels like this is good enough for me. Could it be that the grass is always green. This is it. This is it.//

"So," Bella started. "How was it?" Airyn sat down on her bed with a content smile on her face. "It was wonderful." Bella sat beside her and gave Airyn a hug. "Like i said i am still so happy for you. Now if I can just get Nathan to notice me I'll be good." Airyn patted Bella's arm. "Don't worry too much about it. The man is crazy about you. He probably just needs time to sort out his feelings." she paused for a minute than continued. "The feeling of love is not very metal ya know." Bella gave Airyn another hug and as she was pulling back she noticed the bite marks on the side of her friends neck. "I see you two got a little bit wild." Airyn blushed a little and was about to say something but her stomach let out a deafening growl. Bella laughed and stood up. "Come on lets head down to the kitchen and get the chef to whip us up something to fill that growling stomach of yours." Airyn laughed as she got up and exited the room with Bella. ~*

After lunch Bella and Airyn went into the music room with their guitars. They plugged them into the amps and started jamming. "So new song then."Bella said as she was adjusting the strings on her guitar. Airyn sat down on the couch as she toyed with a few ideas for the bass notes. "Yeah time for another Dark Paradise original." Bella nodded her head as she played with a few cords on her guitar. After about 30 minutes they had figured out the lead guitar and bass parts. "Okay lets play it and record it." Airyn said as she grabbed the remote for the recording machine. She hit the button than waited for her cue to come in with her bass. It took them a dozen or so tries to get the sound they wanted recorded. Bella flopped down on the couch beside Airyn. "You know Ryn, that should not have taken so long." "Yeah I know but everytime we messed up it was because of either Nathan or Pickles walking past the door." Airyn said with a grin on her face. Bella sighed, "yeah i guess you're right. Nathan is very distracting to me as Pickles is to you." she went to stand up. "Well lets go take this cd to kris and see what he thinks of the guitar and bass part for the new song." Airyn groaned as she stood up. Her body was still very sore from the hours of love making that her and Pickles had done that morning. Bella laughed. "Come on now Granny you have one morning of rough wild sex and you're groaning like my grandmother when she gets up." Airyn sat her bass down on the chair and lunged at Bella. "I'll show you Granny." Bella laughed as she sat her guitar down and ran from Airyn. ~*

After Airyn was done working on the new song with the rest of her band she went to her room and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes as she layed there with a smile on her face. She was remembering her morning with Pickles.

Pickles knocked on Airyn's door after he had seen her go in. "Come in!" Airyn yelled. Pickles opened the door and walked in. He smiled seeing Airyn laying down on her bed. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Airyn looked up as her door opened. A grin spread across her face seeing Pickles. Pickles crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her. "Hey Ryn." He placed his hand on her cheek as he kissed her softly. "You left this morning before i woke up." "Yeah, you looked so peaceful i didn't want to wake you. Plus i had some work to do with Bella." Airyn said as she moved closer to Pickles. Pickles smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did you get your work done?" "Yes, Bella and I got our guitar and bass notes figured out for the new song." "What's it called?" "Don't know yet. All we have is a few lines for lyrics and our guitar parts figured out." "I bet it will be great. Work aside." Pickles said than pulled her body close to his. "It's time to play." Airyn giggled as Pickles lips covered hers in a deep kiss. ~*

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Remember this Moment Pt4 "Baby Pickles" Part of the Jessiekins fan fiction Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Airyn Blaze; Stephanie Held owns Belladonna Solanine and Evangeline Explosion; and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. We jointly own our band Dark Paradise. Flash back in Italics. // singing//

**Remember This Moment Pt4 **

**"Baby Pickles"**

Airyn woke up at 8 in the morning and before she could even tell her husband good morning she was running to their bathroom to be sick. Pickles ran in behind her and held her hair back as she was puking in the toilet. "Sick again I See." he told her as she was standing up. Ryn nodded her head as she rinsed her mouth out. She turned around and fell into Pickles's arms. Pickles held her there as he rubbed her back. "Come on lets get you back to bed." Ryn tried to walk with her husband but she was too weak and just fell back into his arms. Pickles smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to bed. He tucked her in than sat beside her. "This is the fourth day you've been sick Ryn. I think it's time to go see the doctor." Ryn sighed and nodded. "I'll make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon." Pickles smiled as he moved a stray piece of hair away from Ryn's face. "Everything will be alright. The doc will fix you up." He leaned closer and kissed Ryn.

He pulled back and grinned when a thought popped into his head. 'Ryn's pregnant.' "What are you grinning about?" Ryn asked smiling. "Oh just a thought of why you've been sick the past four mornings." "What kind of thought love?" "That you may be pregnant." Pickles said grinning even wider as he said his thought out loud. Ryn smiled lovingly up at Pickles. "that would be great." Pickles nodded. "Yes it would be, Tomorrow we will find out." He kissed her again before he stood up. "I'm gonna go and make your appointment with the doctor." Ryn smiled. "Alright, make it for the afternoon." "I will but i won't be able to go. I'll be in the studio with the guys." "That's alright, I'll be fine. I will have a klokateer drive me." "Alright." pickles said as he was going to leave. "I'll send Bella up here with some crackers and pop. I got a few errands to run this morning." Ryn sat up and pulled Pickles back down beside her. She kissed his lips hard than pulled back. Pickles moaned into the kiss and grinned when the kiss was broke. "Love you too Airyn." Airyn smiled and kissed Pickles again only lightly this time. "Be careful." Pickles stood up than leaned down and kissed Ryn's forehead. "Love you Pickles." Pickles smiled and patted Ryn's head. "Love you too. I'll be back as soon as I'm done with my errands." he told her before he left the room.

As soon as Pickles was out of the room, Ryn kicked off the blankets. She pulled up her tank-top from her belly and placed her hand there. "Is there a Baby Pickles in there?" she said to herself. it would be great if she was pregnant. Their one year wedding anniversary was tomorrow and that would be the best present for the both of them. she laid there rubbing her belly until she fell back to sleep. ~*

Bella knocked lightly on Airyn's door. Pickles had told her that Airyn was still sick and would need some crackers and soda so she brought them up to her. She smiled to herself as she entered her bestfriend's room. She sat the tray that was holding the food and drink for Airyn down on the bedside table and smiled. Airyn was lying there on the bed with the covers kicked down, her hand on her belly fast asleep. She thought for a moment. 'Well that could be it. Four mornings in a row of Ryn being sick. Pregnant. Yup.' She sat down beside Ryn and shook her friends shoulder. "Airyn, Ryn" Ryn blinked her eyes and looked at her bestfriend Bella. "Hey Bells." Bella smiled. "So sick again?" "Yeah. I just can't help it. The past four mornings I've woken up feeling so sick to my stomach that i can't even tell Pickles i don't feel good before i'm running off towards the bathroom to puke." Bella smiled. "I remember those days. That was in the beginning of my pregnancy with Eva." Airyn smiled. "I hope i am. At least that will explain why i've been so sick." Bella patted Airyn's arm. "i hope so too. A baby ryn to play with eva." "Or a baby pickles." Ryn said laughing. Bella joined her in laughing. They sat there laughing and chatting away the rest of the day. Eva was in the care of her father and godfathers for the day. ~*

Airyn yawned as she laid on the couch in Mordhaus after her doctors appointment. She was sitting there flipping through the channels on the tv bored out of her mind. Everybody else in the house was out and about including her husband Pickles. She grinned as she placed her hand on her stomach. She had been sick the past week so she had gone to see a doctor. She was pregnant with hers and Pickles first child. She changed the channel to the baby network and grinned as she watched the babies appear on the screen. She rubbed her belly, "Soon enough Baby Pickles we'll tell Daddy soon enough." Smiling to herself she sat there watching the show her hand never leaving her stomach. ~*

Belladonna walked into the living room with Evangeline on her hip. She sat her bags down on the coffee table than sat beside her bestfriends sleeping form on the couch. Evangeline looked over at Airyn and started to squirm. She wanted to sit in her Aunt's lap. Bella laughed lightly than tapped Ryn on the shoulder. "Ryn." Ryn blinked her eyes open and looked down to see Bella and Eva smiling at her. She smiled back as she sat up yawning. "Back from shopping already?" "Yeah. It's Eva's nap time." Ryn smiled and held her hands out. "Come here Eva. Auntie Ryn wants a hug first." Eva cooed as she pointed at her Auntie Ryn. Bella handed Eva over to Ryn with a grin on her face. "So what the doctor say?" Ryn sat there bouncing Eva on her lap. "Yes. i am Pregnant. 9 weeks along as of today." Bella squealed and jumped up off the couch. "Really?" Ryn nodded as she continued to bounce Eva on her knee. Bella started to jump up and down. "And i'm the first to know?" Again Ryn nodded. Bella squealed again than sat back on the couch. "What the fuck is all the squealing about?" Muderface asked as he walked into the room. Ryn shook her head at Bella. "Watch the language around Eva William!" Bella said. "Fine" Muderface said " What's the squealing about?" "Nothing that concerns you. Girly stuff." Bella said grinning. Muderface walked away swearing under his breath. "I heard that!" Bella yelled at him. Ryn started laughing. "You Bellz are indeed good for Mordhaus." Bella smiled triumphly. "Yes, we have to clean this place up for the kids." ~*

Airyn sat in hers and Pickles bedroom waiting for her husband to come home. She had a big grin on her face as she rubbed her belly. She was pregnant. She just sat there lost in her own thoughts as she rubbed her belly. "I wonder what you are in there. A girl or a boy?" She grinned as she looked up hearing the door open. Pickles walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing his wife sitting there in her rocking chair. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Airyn love, what the doctor have to say?" Airyn grinned at her husband. "Pickles, I'm pregnant." Pickles was speachless. He placed his hands on Ryn's stomach. He looked up into his wife's eyes. "Really?" He was finally able to say. Ryn nodded as she placed her hands over his. "yes, I'm pregnant." she smiled widely. "We're having a baby." Pickles said his voice cracking. "hmm hmm. Yup that be. A baby we are having." Ryn said giggling. Pickles chuckled right along with his wife. He stood up and placed his hand under her chin. Smiling he pulled her lips up to meet his. "I love you." he said before kissing her. ~*

Ryn and Pickles sat in the waiting room nearly bouncing out of their seats in excitement. They were waiting their turn to see their baby on the sonogram. "Airyn Blaze." the nurse said. Ryn and Pickles stood up. The nurse smiled at the couple. "This way." she said as she lead them to a room. She had Ryn sit on the table and Pickles stand on the left side. "The tech will be in, in a moment." the nurse said than left the room. Pickles smiled as he rawpped his arms around his wife. "I'm so excited." "I know, I am too." ryn said grinning.

The tech came in. "Ah Airyn glad to see you. Lets see this baby." Ryn laid back on the table as the tech started up the sonogram he placed the wand on her stomach and started moving it around taking pictures. Pickles and Ryn held their breath as the tech turned the screen to them. "Well for started I think a congratulations is in order." "Thank you." Pickles said as he looked at the screen. He tilted his head. "What are those two things here?" he asked pointing at the screen. The tech smiled. "those are your babies you're having twins." Ryn's hands flew to her mouth. "Twins!" Pickles stared at the screen. "Twins you're sure?" "Yes" the tech answered. He zoomed in on the left twin. "Here's twin one, very strong heartbeat," he than moved over to the right twin. "And here's twin two. They're both doing great. You are 9 weeks pregnant exactly. You're due date will be January 18th." Hel told Airyn. He than printed of 3 pictures and handed them to Pickles. "Congratulations you two. I will be seeing you back here in a couple weeks." he told them than left the room leaving Ryn and Pickles to their thoughts.

Pickles helped Ryn up off the table and pulled her to him. "Twins!" "Yeah Twins," ryn said speechless. Pickles pulled Ryn's lips to his in a deep kiss. "God I love you." Ryn grinned as she was kissed. "I love you too." Pickles smiled as he held her hand. "Lets go home." "Yeah I have to talk to Bellz." Pickles nodded as he lead her out of the room. He walked with his hand on the small of her back as they left the building. ~*

The months flew by and now it was December 31st new years eve. Dark Paradise was performing at the new years eve bash in time square again this year.

Ryn, Kris and Bella were on stage performing their latest song. It was 11pm an hour before the Ball dropped and it would be the new year. Ryn had stood up to play her bass solo and just at that moment a few fans were allowed on stage. Pickles was standing behind Ryn and saw it happening. One of the fans had tripped on Ryn's amp cord and fell right into her, pushing her off the stage and into the crowd. "Ryn!" Kris, Pickles and Bella all yelled at the same moment. They all jumped off stage and the sight horrified them. Ryn was lying there unconscious her bass guitar to her side in a growing pool of blood. Pickles carefully undid her guitar strap and pulled her into his arms. "Ryn love wake up." "Some body call an ambulance!" Pickles sat there in tears as he tried to wake up Ryn. The ambulance was there within minutes and Ryn, Pickles, Bella and Kris were all taken to the hospital. Ryn was rushed into surgery in order to save the lives of her twins. ~*

Pickles sat in the waiting room a nervous wreck. Bella and Kris sat there with him. The doctor came out at a quarter till 1 in the morning still wearing his or scrubs. "Mr. Blaze." Pickles jumped up. "How's Ryn? Are the twins okay?" Kris and Bella were holding their breath. "Your wife and children are doing just fine. Ryn is doing wonderful. She should be out of recovery here at 1:30. The twins are up in the nursery." "Boys?" Kris asked. "Yes and no." the doctor said grinning. "A healthy baby girl was born at 12:02 am and a healthy baby boy was born at 12:15am." Pickles tears turned to that of joy. His wife was okay and they have their twins with them now. A boy and a girl. ~*

Pickles was sitting in Ryn's room rocking his newborn baby girl and boy in his arms. He looked up when Ryn was wheeled into the room. The nurse left with a smiled on her face. Pickles stood up carefully and stood beside Ryn's bed. "Hey love." "Hey, those our twins?" "Yup. How you feeling?" "Loopy." Ryn said grinning. Pickles laughed and placed their daughter in Ryn's arms. "Say Hello to our daughter." He than held up the bundle still in his arms up. "And our son." "Boy and girl!" "Yup, we both got what we wanted." Ryn smiled as she looked down at her daughter in her arms. "Salina." she said than looked up at her husband and son. Pickles moved the blankets away from the baby's face. Ryn grinned. "Sabastian." Pickles smiled. "Salina and Sabastian. Our twins." ~*

Ryn and Pickles arrived back at Mordhaus a few days later with the twins. They were greeted by all the Dethklok mom's. Molly, Pickles mom squealed for joy when she got to see her grandchildren. She sat on the couch rocking little Salina to sleep. Willow got to hold Sabastian as the rest of the mothers huddled around looking at the new babies. "Makes you think they've never seen a baby before." Kris said walking up to his sister. Ryn laughed. "Yeah it does." she said holding her belly. "Still hurt?" Pickles asked. "Yeah you try having two babies removed from your stomach via surgery and see how you feel 3 days later." Pickles dug in Ryn's purse and pulled out her pain pills. "Here, take one of your pills." Bella handed Ryn a bottle of water from the fridge they kept in the living room. "Here. You should be resting still." "Yeah I know but I wanted to come home. Being in that hospital made me feel sick." Ryn said as she sat down on the recliner. Bella nodded her head. "Yeah it does."

Rose, Nathan's mother spoke up. "So what do we call the babes?" Ryn laughed. Pickles walked up to the ogling mothers. "This is Salina and Sabastian Blaze." Molly cuddled Salina. "Sweet little Lina." Nathan came in the room and patted Pickles on the back. "We've got our work cut out for us huh man?" "Yup we got a female version of you running around and now we got a baby form of me and Ryn to deal with." "Baby Pickles." Nathan said laughing. Pickles and Kris joined Nathan in laughing. "Indeed Baby Pickles and Baby Ryn." ~**


	4. Chapter 4

"I Don't wanna miss a thing" Part of the Jessiekins songfic Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Airyn Blaze and the twins Salina and Sabastian Blaze; Stephanie Held owns Belladonna Solanine and Evangeline Explosion; and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. We jointly own our band Dark Paradise. Song for fic belongs to Aerosmith

//I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingFar away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverWell, every moment spent with youIs a moment I treasure//

Airyn sat in hers and Pickles bedroom waiting for her husband to come home. She had a big grin on her face as she rubbed her belly. She was pregnant. She just sat there lost in her own thoughts as she rubbed her belly. "I wonder what you are in there. A girl or a boy?" She grinned as she looked up hearing the door open. Pickles walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing his wife sitting there in her rocking chair. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Airyn love, what the doctor have to say?" Airyn grinned at her husband. "Pickles, I'm pregnant."

//I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing //

Pickles was speachless. He placed his hands on Ryn's stomach. He looked up into his wife's eyes. "Really?" He was finally able to say. Ryn nodded as she placed her hands over his. "yes, I'm pregnant." she smiled widely. "We're having a baby." Pickles said his voice cracking. "hmm hmm. Yup that be. A baby we are having." Ryn said giggling. Pickles chuckled right along with his wife. He stood up and placed his hand under her chin. Smiling he pulled her lips up to meet his. "I love you." he said before kissing her.

//Lying close to youFeeling your heart beatingAnd I'm wondering what you're dreamingWondering if it's me you're seeingThen I kiss your eyes and thank God we're togetherAnd I just wanna stay with youIn this moment forever, forever and ever //

Ryn smiled as Pickles pulled back from the kiss. "My sonogram is in the morning." "We'll get to see the baby!" Pickles said excited. "Yes we'll get to see the baby." Ryn said as she stood up. Pickles swooped her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed. He layed her down than joined her. "This is great. The best anniversary." he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Happy anniversary Ryn." Ryn smiled as she pulled a long velvet box out from under her pillow. "Happy anniversary Pickles." Pickles smiled as he opened the box. Inside was a solid gold chain with a solid gold pair of drum sticks as the charm, there was a diamond held in place by the drumsticks in the middle. Pickles kissed Ryn hard. As he pulled back from the kiss he whispered. "Thank you." Ryn smiled and opened hers. Inside was a gold ring covered in diamonds, in the middle of the ring was the stone that represented June, their wedding month. "Thank you." Ryn said as she put it on than pulled him in for a deep kiss. ~*

// I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing//

Ryn and Pickles sat in the waiting room nearly bouncing out of their seats in excitement. They were waiting their turn to see their baby on the sonogram. "Airyn Blaze." the nurse said. Ryn and Pickles stood up. The nurse smiled at the couple. "This way." she said as she lead them to a room. She had Ryn sit on the table and Pickles stand on the left side. "The tech will be in, in a moment." the nurse said than left the room. Pickles smiled as he rawpped his arms around his wife. "I'm so excited." "I know, I am too." ryn said grinning.

The tech came in. "Ah Airyn glad to see you. Lets see this baby." Ryn laid back on the table as the tech started up the sonogram he placed the wand on her stomach and started moving it around taking pictures. Pickles and Ryn held their breath as the tech turned the screen to them. "Well for started I think a congratulations is in order." "Thank you." Pickles said as he looked at the screen. He tilted his head. "What are those two things here?" he asked pointing at the screen. The tech smiled. "those are your babies you're having twins." Ryn's hands flew to her mouth. "Twins!" Pickles stared at the screen. "Twins you're sure?" "Yes" the tech answered. He zoomed in on the left twin. "Here's twin one, very strong heartbeat," he than moved over to the right twin. "And here's twin two. They're both doing great. You are 9 weeks pregnant exactly. You're due date will be January 18th." Hel told Airyn. He than printed of 3 pictures and handed them to Pickles. "Congratulations you two. I will be seeing you back here in a couple weeks." he told them than left the room leaving Ryn and Pickles to their thoughts.

Pickles helped Ryn up off the table and pulled her to him. "Twins!" "Yeah Twins," ryn said speechless. Pickles pulled Ryn's lips to his in a deep kiss. "God I love you." Ryn grinned as she was kissed. "I love you too." Pickles smiled as he held her hand. "Lets go home." "Yeah I have to talk to Bellz." Pickles nodded as he lead her out of the room. He walked with his hand on the small of her back as they left the building. ~*

// I don't wanna miss one smileI don't wanna miss one kissWell, I just wanna be with youRight here with you, just like thisI just wanna hold you closeFeel your heart so close to mineAnd stay here in this momentFor all the rest of time//

Ryn giggled as Pickles carried her through Mordhaus. "Pickles love I can walked." Pickles just grinned at her. He stopped outside the living room and kissed Ryn. Ryn smiled as she pulled back from the kiss. "Come on lets tell them." Pickles carried Ryn into the living room. He sat her on the couch than sat beside her.

Bella looked up from the floor with Evangeline and Nathan. "Well, what did the doctors say?" Bella asked excited. Ryn smiled at her best friend and band mate. "Well," she started. "Oh come on Ryn." her step brother Kris said stepping into the living room. Ryn smiled, "It's twins!" she said as she leaned into Pickles arms. Kris stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm going to be an uncle!" Ryn nodded and pulled the sonogram pictures from her purse. Bella jumped up from the floor and took the pictures. She looked at Ryn after she passed the pictures to Kris. "Congratulations!" she said as she leaned down to hug Ryn. "Thank you." "When will the babies be here?" Nathan asked after his glance at the pictures. "January 18th." Pickles said with a grin. Kris grinned as well. "Will you still do the New Years Eve spotlight?" "Probably," Ryn said. "As long as I can sit and play my bass I'll be just fine." Pickles had a look of worry on his face. Kris caught the look. "Don't worry too much Pickles. You'll be there with us." "And you can even be on stage while Dark Paradise performs our new song." Bella added as she picked Evangeline up from Nathan's arms. "You're gonna have cousins to play with Eva." Ryn laughed. "Yes she will I hope its girls." "I hope the twins are boys." Pickles said grinning. "Oh no. Baby Pickles running around." Nathan said laughing. Everyone in the room started laughing right along with Nathan. Pickles had his hand protectively over Ryn's stomach as they sat in the living room chatting away. ~*

// Don't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never do'Cause I'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing//

"God Bellz, I don't know how you did this for nine months!" Ryn complained as she sat on the bus. Bella giggled. "I bet it's worse for you than it was for me though. Twins, god." "It's killing me." Ryn said as she tried to stand up. "At least you'll be sitting down when we play tonight." "Yeah that's the only good thing bout tonight." Bella smiled reassuringly at her friend. ~*

Ryn, Kris and Bella were on stage performing their latest song. It was 11pm an hour before the Ball dropped and it would be the new year. Ryn had stood up to play her bass solo and just at that moment a few fans were allowed on stage. Pickles was standing behind Ryn and saw it happening. One of the fans had tripped on Ryn's amp cord and fell right into her, pushing her off the stage and into the crowd. "Ryn!" Kris, Pickles and Bella all yelled at the same moment. They all jumped off stage and the sight horrified them. Ryn was lying there unconscious her bass guitar to her side in a growing pool of blood. Pickles carefully undid her guitar strap and pulled her into his arms. "Ryn love wake up." "Some body call an ambulance!" Pickles sat there in tears as he tried to wake up Ryn. The ambulance was there within minutes and Ryn, Pickles, Bella and Kris were all taken to the hospital. Ryn was rushed into surgery in order to save the lives of her twins. ~*

Pickles sat in the waiting room a nervous wreck. Bella and Kris sat there with him. The doctor came out at a quarter till 1 in the morning still wearing his or scrubs. "Mr. Blaze." Pickles jumped up. "How's Ryn? Are the twins okay?" Kris and Bella were holding their breath. "Your wife and children are doing just fine. Ryn is doing wonderful. She should be out of recovery here at 1:30. The twins are up in the nursery." "Boys?" Kris asked. "Yes and no." the doctor said grinning. "A healthy baby girl was born at 12:02 am and a healthy baby boy was born at 12:15am." Pickles tears turned to that of joy. His wife was okay and they have their twins with them now. A boy and a girl. ~*

// I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing//

Pickles was sitting in Ryn's room rocking his newborn baby girl and boy in his arms. He looked up when Ryn was wheeled into the room. The nurse left with a smiled on her face. Pickles stood up carefully and stood beside Ryn's bed. "Hey love." "Hey, those our twins?" "Yup. How you feeling?" "Loopy." Ryn said grinning. Pickles laughed and placed their daughter in Ryn's arms. "Say Hello to our daughter." He than held up the bundle still in his arms up. "And our son." "Boy and girl!" "Yup, we both got what we wanted." Ryn smiled as she looked down at her daughter in her arms. "Salina." she said than looked up at her husband and son. Pickles moved the blankets away from the baby's face. Ryn grinned. "Sabastian." Pickles smiled. "Salina and Sabastian. Our twins." ~*

Kris, Bella, Nathan and the rest of Dethklok came into the room carring loads of stuff. Ryn laughed as she saw all the stuff. "you guys." Bella shook her head. "Hey now you can't object." Pickles laughed from his spot in the rocking chair. He was feeding his daughter Salina her bottle. Toki walked over to Pickles and held up a pink stuffed bunny. "heres this is for…" he paused "waits we don't even know the babies names." Pickles smiled. "This is Salina." "And this is Sabastian." Ryn said smiling as well. Bella smiled as she walked up to Ryn. She hugged her than stepped back. Nathan handed Evangeline to Bella. Bella smiled. "Eva meet your cousins, Salina and Sabastian." Evangeline cooed and reached for Sabastians blanket. Pickles, Ryn and Bella laughed. Pickles sat back and watched his family and friends greet his newest family members. He was happy. His wife, Ryn was healthy and fine even after her accident only a few hours ago. His son and daughter were here happy and healthy. What more could a husband ask for. ~**

//Don't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep, yeahI don't wanna miss a thing //


End file.
